Something Missing
by animegothgirl16
Summary: Hinata and Momo were abandoned as babies. They were taken in and by who? Who are these mysterious men who keep following them? M to be safe. May have lemons in later chapters. I haven't deciided yet XD
1. Prolouge

Full Summary:

Hinata and Momo were left in the woods as babies to die and were discovered by a pack of wolves and panthers otherwise known as The Wolf Clan and Panther Clan. They were taught by them and grew up with them. One day Naruto and Deidara spot and begin t o follow them wondering where they came from and where they learned how to speak English.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!! Get it OUUUUUTTTT!!!"

"Someone HEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Two screams burst through the hospital.

"Don't worry just push!"

"Agggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Then two babies were born. But of course something had to be very wrong...They were both female.

"P-please don't let us keep them!!"

"Please don't kill my baby girl!!"

The two new mothers cried as the doctor shook her head as she left with both the babies. She walked to the woods and put them under a forest tree still hearing the mothers wail in agony of a lost children.

"I'm sorry little ones but maybe one day we may see each other again" She said as she took off her two necklaces. The one with the white crystal she gave to the girl with midnight blue hair. She marveled at the new beautiful object. She gave the black haired girl the blck crystal and she just grabbed it and tried to bite it.

"My name is Tsunade and I hope I'll see you again." She said as she left the babies in the forest. The babies just sat under the tree and when they were completely alone they began to cry. The cries were heard throughout the forest and rustling was heard around them. Two animals appeared out of the dark forest and kneeling down to sniff the foreign objects under the tree.

"**What do you think they are?" The big wolf asked.**

"_**Why ask me as if I'd know," The big black panther stated.**_

"**Grr...Should we take them to the Alpha Wolf, Neko?" He asked.**

"_**Why not, Urufu,but you are carrying them," Neko smiled.**_

"**Hell No!! You're pulling your weight!" He said as he lifted one baby delicately in his jaws.**

"_**Oh fine just watch that muzzle of yours," Neko said as she too grabbed one in her jaws and ran back to Alpha with Urufu right behind her.**_

Once they got there the wolves and panthers surrounded them as they walked over to the Alpha wolf and his mate.

"**May I ask why you have brought two humans here?" Alpha spoke.**

"_**Surely they must have a reason for bringing them here," Nekovania said," And they are kinda cute can we keep them?"**_

"**Fine. You two should be happy," Alpha said relaxing," But your in charge of them and they must learn our ways or they shall be exiled and killed." He and his mate stalked off.**

"**I guess we're parents now, Oh joy," Urufu sighed.**

"**Come now it can't be that bad I guess we'll have to wait a bit to train them though."**

* * *

(9 years later)

"Heh! Hinaaa-chaaan!!" A 9 year old girl with black hair and a black crystal neck lace called out. She was wearing a fluffy red pelt on her back. She had on black shorts and a fishnet shirt.

"Shh! Over here," A girl whispered hiding behind a bush. She had midnight blue hair and a white crystal necklace. She was also wearing a fluffly red pelt on her back. She wore a blue skirt with knee length black legging and black tank top.

"Momo-chan I found more parasites in our forest." Hinata said with an evil smirk.

"Hmm? Heh! Let's teach them who's clan runs this forest," Momo said as she turned towards Hinata. They nodded at each other and pulled up there pelts and wore there masks. Momo's was a wolf mask and Hinata's was a panther. They pulled out some poisoned senbon and began to aim at the couple of men trying to cut down some trees. They threw them and the men fell over paralyzed for only a fews seconds before they died from the poison.

"Yeah! Direct hit!" Momo yelled as she jumped in the air.

"We should hurry back I smell rain coming," Hinata said sniffing the air. They nodded to each and ran back to there cave.

* * *

"We're back!" Momo yelled happily.

"Shh! Do you always have to annoy everyone," Hinata smiled. Momo smiled sheepishly.

"_**I see your back how did it go? You didn't get hurt did you?" Neko said as she inspected both of them.**_

"No Mom~" They said.

"**I knew that would be the case since I was the one who taught you to hunt," Urufu stated walking up to them.**

"_**Oh and who taught them stealth? Hmm?" Neko said as she walked around him.**_

"Ugh! I smell like human, I'm gonna take a bath. You coming Hina-chan," Momo smiled.

"Sure I don't enjoy the smell of human either." She smiled as they ran to the secret exit in the far back of the cave. When they exited they walked in front of a rushing waterfall and stripped. The looked at each other and smiled as they ran forward and dove into the water.

"Ahh...This is relaxing..." Momo moaned as she sunk into the water.

"Yeah but we have to get out soon though remember the rain?" Hinata sighed as she cleaned herself up.

Momo sighed as she too began to clean herself. When they were done they washed there closed and went back into the cave just as the rain started.

It was now the middle of the night and Hinata couldn't sleep.

"Momo-chan...Wake up,"Hinata whispered.

"Hmm?" Momo groaned.

"Momo do you feel that we are missing a big part of our lives?" Hinata asked. Momo sat up and looked at Hinata seriously.

"Yeah but I always thought things like: This is my family and I'm keeping them, or I don't want things to change, I guess it was because I didn't want to know what I was missing and I don't want to," Momo said now looking down.

"That makes sense but I can't help help but have this curiosity eating at my heart," Hinata said as she leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

(8 years later)

"**You can do this for me can't you?" Alpha said.**

"**Yes and the exception to kill a few more then needed," Momo smiled showing her long fangs.**

"**Can I count on you too?" Alpha asked turning to Hinata.**

"**As long as I can eat someone I'm kinda hungry" Hinata said as she licked her claws.**

"**Good I'll see you when you get back," Alpha said as he walked back into the den.**

"**Hinata-chan?" Momo asked while putting on he mask.**

"**Yeah?" Hinata spoke through her mask.**

"**Let's see who kills more humans first," Momo started.**

"**Those humans in that damned village," Hinata smiled wickedly.**

_A wolf head can always bite back again..._

* * *

Mew! How did I do? Please review!


	2. Found and Caught

Morga-chan!! This chapter has gore I worn you so if you want turn back now! XD It's just like my poems so it shouldn't be a problem! XP

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Deidara's POV)

I sat outside a brick building waiting for my brother to come out. I see him exit the bulding with two cameras. He grinned at me as we ran to the gates. When we arrived guards stopped us.

"Sorry Since you are of age you need a weapon to leave." He said. I pulled out a dagger and Naruto pulled out a few bombs. The gatekeeper laughed and let us through.

"You kids are goners.." He laughed. We stuck our middlefingers at him and ran deep into the woods as he yelled at us.

(Normal POV)

**"Ah! I love the smell of blood, but I'm still kinda hungry," Momo moped.**

**"We can't eat it all or it will slow us down," Hinata said stepping on a kimono clad couple who are lying on the ground, bloody and dead.**

**"Please Sis, One more bite," Momo pleaded grinning with hert fangs exposed.**

**Hinata sighed, "Fine." Momo smiled and went over to the woman and turned her on her back. She leaned down and ripped a chunk of blood and skin from her neck and swallowed it. Hinata just smiled and sighed. When Momo was done they cleaned off the blood in a river and left the dead couple there.**

..::Meanwhile::..

"Let's take pictures of the river!" Naruto yelled. Deidara nodded and ran after him to the river. They looked at the river and took pictures of the beautiful clear water. They kept taking pictures until they saw something floating down the river. It was red. It was blood.

"Come on Deidara someone might be hurt!" Naruto yelled running towards the way the blood came from. I followed after him considering it could be those 'animals'. When I reached Naruto I pulled him in a bush before they saw us.

"Shh.." I told Naruto, "The 'animals' did this."

**"You know that's kind of rude..."**

**"At least we cleaned up and they did get a quick death"**

Naruto and Deidara stared ahead with wide eyes.

**"Soo..." Momo started.**

**"What are you gonna do now" Hinata grinned evilly.**

* * *

Thank you all for every review!! And one last thing...

Morga-chan!! I can't take it!! T^T Give me a private message when you read this or I'll ruin things for the other readers!


	3. Our New Teddy Bears

**...MORGA-CHAN DO NOT READ****...**

I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Uh..." Naruto said scurming under there intense stares.

"Well uh we um.." Deidara stumbled. Hinata stared with amusment while Momo stared with boredom.

**"Oi! Are you guys gonna stutter and scurm all day or are you gonna run?" Momo said annoyed**.

**"Now now don't be rude and besides I'm actually too full to eat them and it'd be a shame to kill such handsome young men," Hinata said smiling seductively.**

Naruto blushed and put his down. Hinata frowned.

**"Aww I want to see your face," Hinata said. Momo grinned wildly.**

**"You'd always play with food huh Hina-chan," **Hinata rolled her eyes.

**"Yeah yeah, but I really can't wait to 'play' with this one" **Hinata smirked lifting up Naruto's head to see his extremely flushed face. Momo turned and looked at Hinata in the eyes and grinned. Naruto and Deidara stared with confusion and a bit of fear. Momo looked Deidara in the eyes with an adorable pout.

**"You showed no interest in me at all you teme," She moaned as she moved closer to him.** This changed scared him as he slowly moved back. But once he reached the tree behind him Momo pinned him to it while leaning into his neck. She licked at it and smirked at his shiver and before he knew it he was knocked out.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and too backed him up to a tree. She smiled and stared at his covered chest.

**"It's a waist to hide what's under that shirt," Hinata said putting her warm hands under his T-shirt feeling him shiver, "You also waisted time to put on pants, should I fix that?"** Her hand caressed his left bisep and her other hand massaged his neck and before he knew it he also was knocked out.

* * *

It was pitch black dark outside as an owl stared at the two stirring boys. When they fully awoke they lookedd around and saw they were still staring at the lake but a small part of it meaning they were deeper in the forest. They tried to moved but realized they were tied to trees.

"What the hell?!?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey is anyone here!? Hello?!" Deidara yelled trying to get free.

**"Quiet down!! I can hear you!!" Momo yelled jumping down from the trees.**

**"You guys should refrain from yelling too much. Momo-chan has sensitive ears and I won't stop her once she goes insane" Hinata smiled.** They gulped and nodded.

**"Good." Momo said while pulling off her red pelt and facing the lake.** Hinata turned and undressed as well.

"W-what a-a-a-a-are you d-doing?!?!?!" Naruto sputtered staring at Hinata's naked back and her black underwear. Deidara was silent as Momo pulled off her shirt in a sensual way. She was wearing bright red underwear. Momo turned slightly, her arms crossed covering her breast.

**"What?" She said getting ready to remove her underwear.**

"Ah!! Wait! What are you doing!?" Naruto yelled again.

**"We're about to take a bath, train a bit, then sleep with our new teddy bears," Hinata winked.** (A.N. She doesn't mean having sex with them XD)

"You're gonna train, naked?!" Naruto yelled while blood was coming from both there noses.

"Then sleep with us?" Deidara shivered.

**"What else do you do with two cuddly teddy bears," Momo teased nuzzling Deidara further against the tree.** She felt his 'little friend' trying to get at her.** "Mmm I wonder what your 'little friend' wants right now."** She said as she backed up and covered her chest again before he could see anything and dove into the lake. Hinata winked at Naruto before she too dove in. When Hinata resurfaced she threw back her head arching her back and lifted one of her arms creating a flow of water to come and block Naruto's 'view' even though he could see the huge shape of her chest. Next to surface was Momo who came up also arching her back but holding her hands over her chest. She gasped at the coldness of the water and shivered slightly. Hinata turned towards her as water swirled around her.

**"Could we bathe and train?" Hinata ask as she was lifted enough to stand on the water.**

**"Yeah, you're on!" Momo said as a fire wrapped around her lifting her from the water. The amazing thing was, she didn't get burned.**

**"You ready Hina-hime" Momo grinned.**

**"As ready as I'll ever be, Momo-**_**hime," **_**Hinata teased.** During this whole thing Naruto and Deidara thought one thing...

_"Hot Damn!!"_

* * *

Woot! I did it!!

Welp! See ya later!!


	4. Our New Home

Interesting I just updated all my Fic that are IN-PROGESS XD I need an applause...once I COMPLETE them, do you promise ;P Nah! You don't have to, but I'll work hard I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

* * *

**"You hentais! Don't watch" Momo complained as Deidara blushed.**

**"Ano, I don't think they can help it" Hinata pointed out.**

**"Hmm, let's try out that one move!"**

**"Well umm, sure!" Hinata grinned as the water and flame surrounded each other and then flew off and swirled around the two trees that Naruto and Deidara were tied.** They were confused when the flames and water didn't burn or soak them. It began to spin rapidly around the trees they were tied to.

**"Well, don't be strangers!" Hinata said as she waved, Naruto looked confused.**

**"Forget that! Don't come back!" Momo yelled,"You're lucky we just ate!" **Naruto and Deidara gulped as the image of the two girls disappeared. In a blink they were lying on something rough and staring at the sky.

"Ugh, Where are we?" Naruto grumbled.

"Hey is someone up there?"

"Huh? Up?" Deidara asked as he looked around. He soon realized they were on someone's roof. He saw the end of a ladder hit the edge.

"You boys should get down, it's not safe" A pink haired girl said. As they climbed down the girl inspected the roof. She jumped off the ladder.

"How'd you get up there?" She asked,"Oh and I'm Sakura, by the way"

"I honestly don't know" Naruto said scratching his head,"I'm Naruto, though"

"I'm Deidara"

"Hmm, do you remember anything?" Sakura asked.

"Well we went into the woods-"

"What! H-how are you...?" Sakura said,"How are you alive?"

"What do you mean? I thought everyone went in the woods?" Deidara said.

"Yeah, but they, they never come back unharmed," Sakura said,"Like my parents"

"What happened?"

"They were killed by the Crow's Clan" Sakura cried,"There were so many holes, I almost couldn't recognize them"

"We're sorry" They said at the same time.

"So do you guys have a home?" Sakura asked as she wiped her face dry.

"Well, kinda it''s-"

"Just a roof to stop the rain" Naruto finished.

"Oh my god, ano, I, would you guys like to live with me?" Sakura suggested,"I mean I have extra rooms since my parents are gone"

"That sounds-"

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright consider us roomates!" Sakura beamed.

* * *

Hah! I just updated all my stories! Now for the next chapter, for all my stories...Oh well see ya soon.


	5. Where You Belong

**IMPORTANT NEWS: AT THE END OF CHAPTER 8 IN **_**DARK MOTIVES**_** MAKE THE REVIEWS THERE OR (PM) ME YOUR ANSWER, I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL ONE OR MORE SEQUENCE HAS WON!**

Finally I got to the last update until your vote :] Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Momo.

"So what's the Crow Clan?" Naruto said eating ramen that Sakura cooked for them.

"Well it's a long story but here goes," Sakura took a deep breathe, "_The Crow Clan is ruled by Itachi Uchiha after showing his fierceness by ridding himself of his human family, his brother Sasuke Uchiha joined him in their resignation from the Crows and Ravens. The Crows pecked out there eyes and the Ravens replaced them with new ones, bright red, they see your every move even before you've made it. They watch you from the shadows with you not even noticing. My parents went hunting, w-we didn't have any food and my dad shot a few birds. The last bird he had shot was a raven. As it hit the ground my father was stabbed through the heart by the blade of Sasuke Uchiha. My mother screamed and ran; she was almost stopped by Itachi, and with tears blurring her vision she ran to the side of him, his blade slashing her in the side. She ran all the way back and as she got to gates to inform the guards of what happened. As soon as she stopped talking she hit the ground. The wound wasn't that bad but his blade was invested with a deadly poison it was supposed to be a slow painful death, but as my mother ran, along with the shock of my father death, it caused the poison at an incredible rate. She d-died in an instant…"_ At the end of her story Sakura had tears coming down her eyes. Deidara slapped Naruto in the back of the head for asking such a question.

"Look what you did?" Deidara scolded.

"I didn't try to" Naruto whined, holding the back of his head. Sakura looked at them and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, it's past now" Sakura wiped her eyes and grinned at them.

"Why don't we get back at them?" Naruto said in outrage, "Why don't we do something?"

"What can we do? They have abilities we will never grasp" Deidara sighed, "The act of rebellion is suicide-" He was interrupted by the sounds of feet landing on the roof. They were silent as they heard a few muttered curses.

"What is it?" said a voice.

"I can't find a trace of her, I'm blinded by the aura of those girls from the wolf and panther tribe" said a second voice sounding almost distressed.

"Worried about her Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's eyes widened at this and she almost gasped, does this mean the other voice was Itachi! Who were they looking for?

"I've kept an eye on her as promised; I didn't mean to lose control"

"You must really like her, this Sakura" This time she did gasp which got full attention. All she heard was the flapping of feathers and then there they were, standing between her and her new roommates. Sasuke glared at them, his eyes went red. He slowly advanced on them in fury. Sakura gasped and ran forward.

"You must stop!" Sakura said wrapping her around his torso and trying to pull him back, "Please not them!" Sasuke turned his glare on her and grabbed her wrist. Wings sprouted from his back and with a single flap they were gone, leaving Itachi behind.

"Sakura!" They yelled and ran to the spot they disappeared. Itachi chuckled.

"What were those girls thinking?" Itachi laughed harder, "They could've had me and my friend in the Scorpion clan"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled.

"Oh now I get it"

"Get what?" Deidara asked Itachi.

"You're coming with me" Itachi said as his wings sprouted.

"Why should we?" Naruto said as Itachi wings began to flap wildly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you traveled too far from home"

Then all they saw was the village fading from sight, as they penetrated the forest into the night, and then…

Darkness.

Mwahaha! This should get the voting started, now no more updates until I see some voting actions, and be careful I'm not sure the (PM) messaging works all the time It's weird…Anyway I messed up that important news it was supposed to inform you of the vote that was detailed in chapter 8 of Dark Motives, XD I messed up…

See You Later!


	6. Bridal Selection Gone Wrong

**I don't own Naruto, I own the idea and Momo and my animal buddies XP**

"Hey, wake up!"

"I think they're dead…"

"Nah, they are just playing dead, I swear"

"Okay then how do we tell them?"

"How should I know we just figured out that—"

Naruto groaned and peeked his eyes open, interrupting the bickering girls. As Naruto eyes adjusted he began to sweat, seeing a familiar face.

"Ah, The Demon Girls!" His yell woke his brother who was also beginning to sweat.

"Ah! The Dem—"

"Okay we've already established that, Shut up!" Momo yelled in outrage. Hinata tried to calm her sister.

"Are you two okay, we are sorry if we scared you earlier" Hinata said with a gentle smile.

Momo scoffed, "Don't start begging for pity now that we know about them, don't show your stomach to them"

"But it's almost time—"

"So what! They have other choices, they won't choose us" Momo started.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto boldly interrupted.

"And where's Sakura?" Deidara added, looking for their new found friend. Momo looked ready to kill.

"Your friend is being protected but come on, you're late" Hinata said calmly.

"Late, for what?" Deidara and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Like you don't know, come on" Momo pulled them up roughly, "Hinata, take the weakling and I'll take the other weakling"

Hinata, thoroughly confused, watched as Momo grabbed at Deidara so she went to fetch Naruto.

"Hi, my name is Hinata, what's your name" Hinata said holding out a hand to him. Naruto would never admit this, but he hadn't heard a word she had said, he was getting lost in her lavender tinted eyes. Momo rolled her eyes, they were hopeless.

Naruto and Deidara had no idea how to react to this, things were weird before but now it was just beyond strange. They were in the middle of a bunch of different kinds of animals, all gathered around the 1,000 year old tree. Deidara looked to his left and was in an instant stare down with a deer. Naruto jumped when he heard a snort of a wild boar. Momo and Hinata had long stranded them their promising they would see Sakura as soon as they got back. Or at least Hinata did, Momo looked extremely pissed off.

Just then a wolf howled on one of the thicker braches and a panther roared right behind it. Soon after, a bunch of mice crawled all over Naruto and Deidara bearing necklaces. Naruto freaked out and Deidara tried to shake them off, the animals seemed to panic. As soon as a lucky mouse got a necklace around their necks they understood.

"What are they?"

"Humans, by the stench"

"No they cant be, their blood"

"Are they really the sons?"

"Only the Namikaze act like that"

"Don't disrespect the royal family!"

"Urufu-sama and Neko-hime, help us"

Naruto and Deidara were confused as the wolf growled loudly, probably waking the nearby villages into a panic.

"SILENCE!" He roared. The panther stepped up and nudged his side.

"Do not question our daughters' findings, they have found the lost sons of the Namikaze, they are family" The panther spoke, she jumped down from the tree with extreme grace and Naruto was reminded of Hinata. All the animals cleared a path for their queen.

When she reached Naruto she grinned at him, "I hope you choose wisely"

"Huh? Choose what?" Naruto asked, noticing Deidara went back to staring at the deer.

We will now present suitable mates for the lost sons!" The wolf ordered, as another clearing opened up and many human girls were pushed forward. All of them looked absolutely terrified. Naruto gasped and Deidara spotted something, or someone. Make the sometwo…

A raven haired man stood next to a pink haired girl as the wolf, who had silently crept down, bared his fangs at him.

"What is it you want with this one Sasuke?" He snapped, "I didn't know you preferred live meat"

"S-she's, I made a promise" The wolf seemed ready to bight his head off until the panther intervened.

"We understand," She stated simply, calming down her mate "Sasuke Uchiha of the Raven Clan has finally chosen his bride!" The animals all cheered and circled each other; the only ones who weren't cheering were Naruto, Deidara, and a blindfolded Sakura.

"Thank you Neko-hime"

"What, but" Naruto started.

"Now on with the selection. Momo! Hinata!" The wolf roared. They appeared in their gaudy disguises with their masks over their faces. They bowed with one knee and fist on the ground.

"Yes, Urufu-dono" They said simultaneously.

"You are to be apart of the selection" Neko said calmly and commanding.

"M-mother?" Hinata stammered.

"Father, this must be a joke, right" Momo exclaimed. Naruto and Deidara still had no idea what was going on but it hurt to hear their outrage for some reason.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto yelled out, "What's going on here?" No one listened to his question and Hinata's eyes went wide as a huge blush spread across her face.

"Ah, Hinata don't start doing that again" Momo scolded her sister.

"Hey quit being so grumpy and rude all the time!" Deidara yelled.

"Oi oi, who do you think you are talking to?" Momo glared daggers.

"You, the mean girl under that mask!"

"It's decided!" Urufu said, ending all argument. Hinata was the only one who knew what he was going to say while Deidara, Naruto, and Momo.

"Naruto of the Namikaze Fox clan and Deidara of the Namikaze Hawk tribe have chosen their brides!" Neko spoke happily.

"B-b-brides!"

"Our daughters Hinata of the Panther tribe and Momo of the Wolf tribe"

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTT"

**Oh man this is probably a lot shorter than it looks right now, I hope this is enough :D**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
